halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Minorca Saga/Star Systems
This is a map of every star within 50 light years visible with the naked eye from Earth. There are 133 stars marked on this map. Most of these stars are very similar to the Sun and it is probable that there are many Earth-like planets around these stars. There are roughly 1400 star systems within this volume of space containing 2000 stars, so this map only shows the brightest 10% of all the star systems, but most of the fainter stars are red dwarfs. This is a list of all the stars marked on the map. This is every star brighter than magnitude 6.5 within 50 light years, so all of these stars can be seen with the naked eye although most of them are quite faint. This list contains every G-type star within 50 light years. The Sun seen from a distance of 50 light years would be a magnitude 5.8 star, so it also would be a faint point of light barely visible with the naked eye.Atlas of The Universe * Alpha Centauri - 4.39 lightyears - Rigel Kentaurus * Alpha Canis Majoris - 8.60 - Sirius * Epsilon Eridani - 10.5 * Alpha Canis Minoris - 11.41 - Procyon * 61 Cygni - 11.43 * Epsilon Indi - 11.83 * Tau Ceti - 11.90 * Omicron² Eridani - 16.45 - Keid * 70 Ophiuchi - 16.59 * Alpha Aquilae - 16.77 - Altair * Sigma Draconis - 18.81 - Alsafi * HR5568 - 19.26 * Eta Casseiopeiae - 19.42 - Achird * 36 Ophiuchi - 19.52 * HR7703 - 19.74 * 82 Eridani - 19.76 * Delta Pavonis - 19.92 * HR8832 - 21.28 * Xi Boötis - 21.85 * HR753 - 23.51 * HR6426 - 23.6 * HR222 - 24.33 * 107 Piscium 24.36 * Beta Hydri - 24.38 * Mu Casseiopeiae - 24.63 * HR8721 - 24.91 * Alpha Piscis Austrini - 25.07 - Fomalhaut * Alpha Lyrae - 25.30 - Vega * Pi³ Orionis - 26.18 - Tabit * Chi Draconis - 26.28 * p Eridani - 26.57 * Xi Ursae Majoris - 27.2 - Alula Australis * Beta Canum Venaticorum - 27.32 - Chara * Mu Herculis - 27.40 * 61 Virginis - 27.81 * Zeta Tucanae - 28.03 * Chi¹ Orionis * HR6416 * HR1614 * HR7722 * Gamma Leporis * Delta Eridani - * Beta Comae Berenices * HR4550 * Kappa¹ Ceti * Gamma Pavonis * HR4523 * HR4458 * 61 Ursae Majoris * 12 Ophiuchi * HR511 * H5256 * Alpha Mensae * Beta Geminorum * HR857 * Iota Persei * HR9038 * Zeta Herculis * Delta Trianguli * Beta Virginis * HR637 * Beta Leonis * HR6806 * 54 Piscium * Gamma Serpentis * 11 Leonis Minor * Theta Persei * Alpha Boötis * Eta Boötis * HR5553 * Zeta Doradus * Lambda Serpentis * Iota Pegasi * Delta Capricorni * Gamma Virginis * Zeta Reticuli * Zeta Trianguli Australis * 85 Pegasi * Rho¹ Cancri * HR3259 * HR483 * Lambda Aurigae * HR683 * 44 Boötis * HR6518 * 36 Ursae Majoris * HR6094 * HR4587 * Alpha Aurigae * HR6998 * 58 Eridani * Upsilon Andromedae * Theta Ursae Majoris * HR8501 * HR8 * Beta Aquilae * 10 Tauri * Iota Piscium * Gamma Cephei * Tau¹ Eridani * 18 Scorpii * 47 Ursae Majoris * Alpha Ophiuchi * 26 Draconis * Alpha Fornacis * HR7578 * Pi¹ Ursae Majoris * Alpha Ophiuchi * Eta Cephei * 72 Herculis * Nu² Lupi * Theta Boötis * Iota Ursae Majoris * HR7898 * 111 Tauri * Psi Serpentis * Psi Capricorni * Alpha Corvi * I Hydrae * 20 Leonis Minoris * HR209 * Alpha Cephei * HR7162 * Eta Leporis * Nu Phoenicis * 19 Draconis * 31 Aquilae * HR3018 * HR5864 * Mu Arae References #ESA, (1997), The Hipparcos Catalogue. #Hoffleit D, Warren Jr W, (1991), Harvard Revised Bright Star Catalogue, 5th Edition. #Gliese W, Jahreiß H, (1991), Third Catalogue of Nearby Stars.